


Hey There, Rockstar

by asenafenrir



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety, Ash and Larry are Besties, Flirting, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-binary Sal, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Travis and Sal are besties, Travis isn't a total asshole, Two dorks falling in-love, trans phillip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenafenrir/pseuds/asenafenrir
Summary: After sick of Larry feeling sorry for himself, Ash and their friends take Larry out to forget all about his bitchy ass Ex. There he meets an adorable dude by the name of Sally Face. Who Larry immediately becomes smitten with only to find out that Sally may of on purpose forgotten to tell Larry something really important about himself. He is the new lead singer of the Stoner's favorite band.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Larry Johnson, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Hey There, Rockstar

He couldn’t believe that he actually let Ash drag him here. She just finally had enough of Larry’s moping around, feeling sorry for himself after his bad break up. Ash and Todd had repeatedly told him that girl had been toxic. About how she had called Ash a dyke and Todd a fag, but Larry just didn’t believe that Elizabeth would say such mean words to his friends. She was just way too much of a sweetheart for that.

Larry finally discovered the truth when Elizabeth found his own Pride pin or rather his multiple pride pins. They were on a black leather jacket with miscellaneous stoner and  metal headpins hanging up in his closet. Something he had not worn in quite a while because it had needed some repairs that he still hadn’t managed to get around to yet.

She had gone into his closet to get him another shirt after he had spilled some beer on himself when she discovered it. Elizabeth had never gone into his closet before so she had never discovered his jacket until now. She threw a fit. Screaming in his face with utter disgust at the buttons. He had tried to stay calm during the whole one-sided fight until she called him a slur and followed it up with an insult about his hair. He just went off on her and their relationship ended by Elizabeth storming out of the apartment in a huff.

After about a month and a half, Ash had finally had enough of Larry moping around. She had picked a couple of different items from Larry’s closet and told him to put them on. That the two of them were going to hit up this new LBGT club she had heard about in the city. So, of course, Larry had to wear said Leather jacket that had ended his relationship.

Larry, somehow, managed to make his escape outside of the club. Enjoying the cool night air as it hit his skin. Leaning against the side of the building, he soon discovered he wasn’t alone as he saw the flame of a lighter from the corner of his eye. Turning to his right, the first thing he noticed was vibrant blue hair pulled up into two pigtails, the next thing was the smoke that was blown out of scarred lips as the rest of the person’s face was covered up by what seemed like a hard plastic full-on face emotionless mask that had two sets of buckles. The bottom one is currently undone allowing the person next to him to smoke what looked like a joint.

He didn’t realize that he had been staring until he saw those lips move, but he hadn’t heard anything. “What?” Larry remarked when he finally realized he was being talked to. The deep chuckle that followed his question was highly unexpected.

“I asked: What are you staring at, my lips or my joint?” Sal asked him. “I noticed your pins there.” He remarked as he pulled down his  prosthetic and buckled the bottom before putting out the end of his joint with the cheek of his  prosthetic before tucking it back away in a container with his others to finish off later. Slipping it back into his pocket. He walked over to the brunette, amused when the other backed up until he hit the wall.

Larry flushed darkly at the other laughing at him especially when he noticed the other was a good half a foot shorter than him and rather lacking in any type of muscle. They seemed to be checking out the pins on his jacket. The brunette could now smell the scent of weed. He watched as black painted nails came up to point as one of his enamel pins and he looked to see which one it was. It was a green Care Bear with a pot leaf on its white stomach.

“I like that one,” Sally stated. “Do you mind if I take a picture of it?” He asked him. “That way I can search for one myself later.” Looking up, it was a bit noticeable at how one of his eyes looked a little off. It wasn’t because one of them happened to blue while the other was gold, but it just didn’t look real. 

He noticed how the other was pointing to something on their leather jacket that was just as vibrant as the other's hair. It seemed they also had pins and buttons attached to their jacket. Larry directed his attention to the G1 My Little Pony Unicorn enamel pin that was white with a green glittery tail, mane and cutie mark that was of a pot leaf. He chuckled at this as he then noticed next to it there was a rainbow that said  _ My Little Stoney _ . He hadn’t recalled the last time he had laughed so much at something so simple. “Uh, yeah, little dude. Go on ahead.” He remarked.

Sal smiled as he took out his phone and went to take a picture of the taller male’s Stoner Care Bear. He hoped he would be able to find one. It should be pretty easy to find. However, it seemed the Stoner Care Bear wasn’t the only picture he took off. He took a picture of all of Larry’s pins. “I hope you don’t mind that I took a picture of several of them. You have some cool pins here. I don’t have that many yet. I haven't found enough that screamed buy me.” He explained.

“Yeah. It took me a good couple of years to collect all these years.” He pointed out to a Sanity’s Fall pin. “This was the first one I added to my collection. It was a Limited-Edition pin you would be able to get if you preordered their third album.” Larry explained.

Sal hummed. “Sanity’s Fall, right?” He remarked as he ran his thumb over the pin. “Are you a big fan of theirs?” He asked before dropping his hand to look back up at him.

“Yeah. Their music is the absolute best!” He stated as he started going on about everything. Raving about his absolute favorite rock band ever. “Though I heard that they’re not going be producing any more music since haven't been able to find a quality enough singer to replace the original that passed on. I was so disappointed when I heard Steve overdosed on heroin. Like shit man, never thought the lead singer would do hardcore drugs like that, but I guess shit can get crazy in the music business. Still hoping though they managed to find someone.” Larry explained when a frown on his face.

Sal grinned. “Oh, yeah. I heard about that.” He stated. “I also heard they did find someone though finally. A kid they discovered playing in a night club like this one.” He remarked. “So, sounds like your favorite band will still be making music after all.”

“For real, dude? That’s so awesome.” Larry remarked excitedly. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in near two months.” He stated as someone came out and seemed to be calling the person in front of him. “Looks like your friend is calling you.”

“I’ll be there in a bit,  Travvy .” Sal remarked, chuckling when the other made a groan at the nickname. “Oh, shush. Just go back into Satan’s unholy temple of lust and I’ll join you soon, Sinner.” He remarked as he blew the blond a kiss as he got flipped off and  Travvy headed back inside the club.

Larry rose an eyebrow at his words and then took notice of some of the Occult pins in the shorter one’s jacket along with a cross he had around his neck that had a pentagram in the middle. “Some kind of inside joke?” He remarked.

Sal looked up at him and nodded. “ Trav and I both come from Christian families, but he was raised in a more heavily religious one. He used to get heavily creeped out when I joked about sacrifices, dancing with the devil and joking about being the Antichrist incarnated.” He explained. “Now that he is free of that and out of the closet, he doesn’t get creeped out by it and loves to join in on it. We get a kick out of going to those religious protests about how homosexuality is a sin with myself being a Non-binary Pansexual Pagan,  Trav being a raging Homosexual and his partner being a Homosexual Non-binary Trans  Masc Wiccan.” He told him. “Fun times all around.”

Larry stared down at him with absolute admiration. “That sounds like an absolute riot.” He remarked as he grinned down at him before full-on laughing.

He grinned at him behind his prosthetic. “Yeah? You could join us next time we decide to do a stunt like that maybe.” Sal remarked. “We can exchange phone numbers and I can text you. Although it probably won’t be for a while. My job is going to be taking me out of the state for a couple of months.” He told him.

He blinked at how casually the other just asked for his phone number. Larry couldn’t get a read on Sal, the name he had heard  Trav call the smaller just a little bit ago, not with the mask in the way. He couldn’t read his facial expressions at all. “Oh, uh, yeah. We can exchange phone numbers.” He stated with a grin as he went to pull out his phone from his back pocket.

Sally grinned up at him excitedly as the other handed over his phone. He hadn’t really expected to find someone here tonight that knew who Sanity’s Fall was and was rather excited about it. The  exact reason why  would be something that Larry would find out later. As his contact name, Sal had decided to put himself as  💙 _ Sally Face _ 💙 . He grinned at the brunette as he let Larry take in the name that he had put in his phone.

“Sally Face?” He questioned  as he looked back. “Is that your actual name or a nickname?  Trav called you Sally earlier too.” Larry stated as he  noticed that the other put a couple of notes in there.  He put his Gender, Sex, Sexuality, and pronouns in there for Larry.  It seemed Sal was biologically male and would answer to any pronouns because he didn’t care to that point.

“Nickname,” Sal stated as he handed over his phone for Larry to put his contact information in. “ M y actual name is Salvatore  Fisher, but everyone calls me Sal or Sally.”  He  explained to him. “I got called Sally Face as a kid because of my prosthetic.” He remarked as he tapped against the hard plastic with matte black  stiletto  acrylic nails . “Turned it around later on and made it my own.”

Larry took notice of his nails. They looked pretty badass, like claws. “ I feel you on those cruel names, dude.” He stated as he put in his name  and contact information. “Would get called some pretty mean names because of  the way my nose looked and how bushy my eyebrows are.” He stated as he handed the phone back over to him.

“People can be so mean.” He remarked as he looked at the name the taller male had out in his phone. _ Larry Johnson  _ 🤟 .  “I think your nose is  lovely, Larry. It sets up apart  from the rest of the crowd and tells the world to screw their standards of beauty. I’m handsome no matter what you say the construct of beauty is. If you sent like it then we are not meant to be.” Sal told him.

Larry felt his face heat up at Sally's words. This cute little short stack had just called him handsome. Was Sal flirting with him? He laughed at his little speech. “Yeah fuck  society and their social construct of what beauty is. Beauty is whatever you believe it to be.” 

The corners of Sal’s eyes crinkled up behind his prosthetic, meaning that he was smiling at what the other had just said. He just absolutely loved Larry’s attitude, he seemed like a chill dude that Sal could have a wonderful time with. “I like the way you think, Larry.” He stated as he put his phone back away. “I’ll send a text your way when I’m back in town, but feel free to text me whenever. Be sure to look up the new lead singer of Sanity’s Fall when you have a chance. I heard they are a pretty interesting dude.” He told him. “Let’s hang out when I come back into town, alright?”

Larry grinned at the other excitedly. “Yeah, dude. Maybe Sanity’s Fall will  have released some new songs with their new singer when you get back.” He told him.

Sally chuckled, a huge smirk hiding behind his prosthetic. “Yeah, here is hoping. I’d love to hear the new songs that they’ll produce with their new singer. It will possibly add a different edge to things with the age difference between him and Steve. Maybe it will bring in a new age of Sanity’s Fall fans to the scene.” He told him.

“Hm, well, hopefully, they are good. It would suck if they did manage to pull in new fans, but end up  losing their old fan base because Steve is gone now.” Larry stated as he looked at him. “You know I should probably be heading back in too. I sort of ditched my friends in there.” He remarked with a chuckle. “This sort of place isn’t typically my scene.”

Sal chuckled as he started to walk towards the door with Larry. “Well, stick with me Larry and you’ll get used to hangouts like this.” He remarked. “Maybe introduce me to these friends of  yours next time. If they’re anything like you, I’m sure to like them.”

Larry grinned at his words as he rubbed the back of his neck as they made their way back inside. Music blaring from the  speakers up front. Playing some song that had been released a couple of months ago, but from the sound of it was not something that Larry was into at all. It seemed Sally was  vibing with it by the way he was bobbing his head.

“Well, I’m off to go find Travis and Phillip. Then it will be time for me to hit the road.” Sal stated. “See you next time, Larry.” He said as he waved to the metal head. As he walked away, Larry saw Sal swaying his hips to the music.

Larry had a goofy smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck until he suddenly got slapped on the back. “Dude, there you are!” He heard Ash’s voice and turned to look at her. “Where the hell did you sneak off to? I turn around and suddenly you’re just gone. Did you find some cutie to hook up with?”

He smiled at her. “Well, I didn’t hook up with anyone, but I certainly did find a cutie.” He told her. “His name is Sally Face. Dude was super cute. So, freaking small. A good half a foot shorter than me with vibrant blue hair, possibly a prosthetic face, such a pretty blue eye, I think the other one was fake. It was a different color, but didn’t look like it was a contact lense at all.” Larry stated as he bit his bottom lip. “Best of all he  said that he liked Sanity’s Fall. He liked my Stoner Care Bear pin, Ash.”

Ash grinned. “See, I told you it was a good idea to come to this club tonight.” She told him. “You met a possible future boyfriend by the sound of it. I mean the fact that he enjoys your favorite band too and doesn’t care that you’re a total pothead sounds good in my book.”

“Oh, he was smoking a joint when I met him. So, pretty sure that he does not care about the fact I smoke pot at all.” He remarked. “He also did mention he was Pansexual and I swear he was flirting with me, Ash. All I can think about right now is getting high off my ass with them. Stoned as fuck cuddles.” Larry stated with a grin. “I’ve never dated anyone who was down to get stoned with me, Ash. I’ve heard that cuddling with your Significant Other while stoned is pretty sweet.”

“Oh, I know that look.” Maple remarked coming on over followed by her boyfriend, Chug, along with Todd and Neil. “That is the look of our dear pal being absolute smitten.” She remarked. “Who has  enamored our goofball stoner?” The silver-haired woman teased as she leaned against her boyfriend.

“Someone named Sally Face  apparently ,” Ash remarked. “They encountered each other when Larry snuck off.” She stated. “Ditched us and managed to find a cute boy  who's a fellow Sanity’s Fall fan by the sound of it.” The punk remarked with a laugh.

Maple’s eyes went wide when she heard Ash say Sally Face. “Whoa, back up. Did you just say Sally Face?” The goth asked like she could not believe her ears. “I think we might have to perform CPR here in a moment because I’m pretty sure Larry is going to have a heart attack at the news I’m about to spill.”

Larry frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together as he looked over at Maple with his arms crossed. “Okay, why am I about to have a heart attack?” He asked quite a bit concerned. Was Sally Face a total asshole or something?

“Well, remember how Steve died? They found a replacement for him and the new singer of Sanity’s Fall is known as Sally Face.” Maple explained. “I’m pretty sure you just met the new singer of your favorite band, Larry.”

They just stood there in silence for a moment as Larry  whipped out his phone and googled the new singer of Sanity’s Fall. Sure, enough. There was an article announcing that Salvatore Fisher aka Sally Face, age twenty-two from New Jersey was taken over for the former deceased lead singer of Sanity’s Fall. Larry was smitten with the new lead singer of Sanity’s Fall and he didn’t know how to process this information as he just promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I have decided to keep this as a one-shot and maybe do a sequel later.


End file.
